1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device and content transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that when models of a mobile device such as a cellular phone are exchanged and one user uses a plurality of mobile devices, the mobile device identifies the user by replacing a module (USIM, for example) in which information such as telephone numbers is stored, thereby enabling the user to use the mobile device.
When usage of a new mobile device is thus enabled, the user needs to either transport content that can be used by the new mobile device from the previously used mobile device or perform an update by newly acquiring content from a server via the network.
Further, methods that move a usage license in order to use application software installed on a certain computer on another computer are known (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. H10-149283, for example).
The technology mentioned in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. H10-149283 assumes that there is a computer connected to a general communication line and also allows one user to simultaneously use a plurality of computers, for example. Therefore, license management such as that mentioned in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. H10-149283 is required.
The present inventor studied the characteristics of mobile communication networks and performed a study on whether a simple content update was not possible on the basis of the fact that only one mobile device can be used for each user (per contract) as a general rule. The present invention was conceived on the basis of the knowledge derived from this study.